


Sunny And !

by MayorMimi



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Canon, Children, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorMimi/pseuds/MayorMimi
Summary: A Metal Gear Solid parody of the 'Yotsuba & !' series, starring Sunny and Hal/Otacon. Let's call it an alternate universe where no one dies after Guns of the Patriots, deal? Everybody's fine! (⌒-⌒; )





	1. Sunny and the Rain

“How do I explain this?” Hal brushed his hair back then pressed the side of his forefinger to his lips in thought. He glanced at Sunny, who gazed back at him with expectant eyes, then returned to the blank sheet of paper sitting on the table. "Well, these are stars, do you see?” He marked four dots onto the paper, then linked two-and-two to form a cross. “In the old days, people saw this constellation in the sky, and dubbed it a swan, Cygnus. It kind of looks like one, wouldn’t you say?”

“Not really.” Sunny frowned at the paper.

Hal saw the drawing as Sunny saw it: nothing more than a plain cross. “…I suppose it doesn’t, does it?”

“Old people were strange." She turned to face the damp window behind her and listened to the solemn rumble of the distant thunder. "But we won’t see any stars tonight; the rain doesn’t seem like it will let up soon…”

“Yeah, we won’t be able to run any errands either…"

“What!?" Cried Sunny as she whipped around to face him. "Why not!?”

“As you said, it’s raining.”

“I don’t understand!”

“You…You don’t?”

But later that afternoon, the DVD she watched put her in a better mood. It was the same documentary on snakes -- Hal noted -- that she had been watching over and over since they rented it.

Hal lay nearby on his stomach reading a novel. He glanced up to the TV -- "Come to think of it..." -- and rolled over to reach for the DVD case, then adjusted his askew glasses to read the receipt. “Hmm, as I thought. Though I’d rather not pay late fees…” Hal found Sunny looking curiously at him, then sighed. “When you’re done watching that, get dressed. I guess we do have errands to run.”

She sat up. “What do you plan on buying for me!”

He creased his brows at her. “We’re returning the DVD; it’s due back today. Then we'll shop for dinner on the way.” 

Beaming ear-to-ear, Sunny opened the umbrella and hopped out of the house with her foster father in tow. She neglected him in her enthusiasm, leaping into a puddle and splattering his shirt, then continued bounding from one puddle to the next, in a path that created larger splashes than the one before. “Rain boots are handy, you should’ve bought a pair for you too.”

“Well, we’ll buy some on our errand. Mind you don't splash other people.”

Sunny slowed compliantly, and returned to walking by him. “The air is refreshed, isn’t it?”

“Refreshing,” Hal corrected her. “You seem to like the rain.”

“Yeah, there are more high-quality puddles while it rains, rather than after.”

“So there are high-quality puddles and low-quality ones?”

“When you become as knowledgable as I, you’ll know.”

“Then… how about that one?” He pointed to a puddle further down the road. She ran and leapt into it, but was dissatisfied by how shallow it was.

“Mm, no. This could only thrill an amateur.” Sunny stepped in it a bit more, to be sure, and soon found herself bounding in the puddle with delight, until Hal had to haul her away from it. 

“That was better than I expected!”

“No kidding." His look of astonishment dissolved into a fond smile. “Children love puddles, don’t they?”

“That would mean adults love the ocean."

"Er–– I wouldn't say–– Not all adults like the ocean..." He stammered. Before Sunny could pose a question, Hal added, "Like Dave! He almost drowned that time in the tanker."

The two were silent for the rest of the trip. After they had reached the store and returned the DVD, he noticed damp stains on Sunny’s dress. “Sunny, you look pretty wet.”

“Yes, it’s raining,” she answered matter-of-factly. 

“I guess you’re an amateur at using an umbrella.”  
“Amateur at using an umbrella?!" She was about to retort, but held her tongue. "...I don't know of anybody like that. In fact, that’s the first time I’ve heard anything like it.”

“It’s the first time I’ve said anything like it,” Hal admitted, then glanced back at the children’s section. “Well, while we’re here, we may as well rent another, so go ahead and pick a..." But she was already there before he finished his sentence.

As she bent over to scan the lower shelves, Sunny spotted a misplaced DVD titled, 'Living in Berlin', and began singing under her breath: “We are all living, and living is a pain. We are all living, and living is a pain. It’s a pain, it’s a pain…”

Hal, unaware of the title that triggered the song, murmured: “Those can’t be the actual lyrics––”

“It was a bit difficult to narrow it to one," she unknowingly cut him off, "but I’ve made up my mind.” She handed him a DVD.  
"Why––“ he narrowed his eyes at the cover, then widened them in surprise. “But this is the one we only returned!"

"What's wrong with that? I like snakes."

Hal considered it for a moment, but shook his head: "Never mind, choose another."

"But..." Faltering for an excuse, a part of her understood. “What could compare to snakes?"

"There are other choices under the same series. Why not one of those?"

"But there are so many animals to pick from..."

"Well, how about wolves? Wolves are cute."  
"What sort of cute?"

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to recall. "The scary sort."

"Ah––Like snakes?"

"There! Do you see?" He hadn't expected her to draw such a connection, but supposed the two did have a similar charm.  
"Alright, I'm settling on this! Well, what about you, Hal? Don't you plan on renting anything?"

"Ah, I've already picked one out.” He anxiously tightened his grip on a Gundam DVD. "We can go ahead and pay for them."

Sunny hadn't taken her eyes off the DVD bag Hal carried since they left the shop. "So, where are we heading for, now?"   
"We'll buy groceries for supper, then stop by the bookstore on the way."

"Do you need help carrying the DVDs?"

"I'm fine, mind your umbrella..."

"Holding it straight is a bit harder than I thought. It IS harder than it looks, you know." She stressed the latter part in a tone of, "Well, it's true." And gave him a look for emphasis.

"If I got you a––“ A mannequin in the display window caught Hal's attention. "Slow down, Sunny, there's something I need to buy from that store."

"What is it?"

The rain coat he bought was fairly big on Sunny, though she'd manage if he rolled up her sleeves. Hal could feel Sunny’s enthusiasm as she smiled and squirmed, so he said: "If you like, you could hurry outside and try it. I don't plan on buying anything else from here, anyway, so I could hold on to your umbrella––“ But Sunny had already vanished.

Hal shouted after Sunny with gathering irritation: "I didn't mean you could leave without me!” Then hurried out the store to find her. Thankfully, she was still nearby.

"Well?" He asked.

"It's..." She grasped for the right word. "It's totally radical!"

"...Who taught you that? Dave?"


	2. Sunny and a Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one in contrast to the previous, of 800 words. That's...all the summary needs, yes? I'm unsure...

Sunny leaned forward onto the backrest of the office chair Hal sat in and began twiddling with his hair. “What’s today’s schedule?”

“Huh? Oh, today?” She had been so quiet the question startled him. Hal hadn’t thought of that before. “Well…Why not come up with a schedule for yourself today?’

“But how do you come up with a schedule?”

“You decide what you want to do and when to do it, like having lunch at twelve and taking a nap at two.”

“Hm! So it’s one of those…” She extracted a scratch pad from the back pocket of her shorts and began jotting a table into it. “Those sound handy.”

“Yeah, I should learn to come up with one and stick to it more oft—”

“What time is it?” Sunny interrupted.

He turned back to his computer. “Eleven a.m.”

And she returned to writing for some time…

“I’m done!” Sunny lifted her pen and scanned the table once more with pride. “Okay, at Eleven a.m. I'm to write up a schedule. Then at 11:01 a.m.—”

“It’s past that.”

“Oh, you’re right!” Her eyes swelled at the wall clock. “It’s already 11:03!”

“11:15.” Hal corrected her with a puzzled look. “Sorry, I forgot you could only read digital clocks—“

“I beg your pardon!” She bowed her head in apology. “Please give me more time!”

Hal grew more baffled. “Where’d you learn THAT one from…? Me…?”

“So the first aim on the list is…singing.”

“Singing?”

“Yes, singing the Fibonacci sequence as far as I can go.”

“Oh, dear…—” Hal sighed, but she had already begun.

“Zero, one, one, two…Three, five, eight, thirteen…twenty-one, thirty-four…”

In half an hour, Hal nearly dozed off to her mathematical lullaby. Sunny was busy preserving in an idiomatic, but rather flat tone as if she had retained the digits. “Forty-six-thousand-three-hundred-sixty-eight…Seventy-five-thousand-twenty-five…One-hundred-twenty-one-thousand-three-hundred-ninety-three…—“

“Sunny..." Hal tipped his head and met her with half-lidded eyes, his glasses nearly dropping off. "The melody’s lost its tune...Why not move onto the next item on the list?”

“The next item is…To use the bathroom at 11:02.”

“That’s a tight schedule!” Hal was suddenly awake. “It’s about half-past eleven!”

“Then I’d better hurry!”

   
Leaving the toilet, Sunny dried her hands off. “I don’t think I needed that.” Then turned back to her journal. “11:03, I have to take down the laundry!” She took a u-turn down the hall to the balcony the laundry hung on.

It occurred to her the tunic swaying under the sun was still damp when she grabbed it. That didn’t stop her from hauling them all and tossing them onto the table. “It’s a shame, but if the schedule says so, then oh, well.”

By the time they were all folded carelessly, it sprung to mind that Sunny ought to leave them and hurry to the next item. “Nuts take time, don’t they? At least, figuring out what to do once you’ve found some does.” She mused, crossing off the first few items on the list. “Uncle Big Boss said it’d be a waste if I didn’t eat them, but it isn’t every day you pick nuts. I’ve hidden them somewhere here…” 

The room was full of cabinets Sunny would need to scour. By the time she found the jar of nuts, the effort of twisting the cap that wouldn’t budge tired her wrist. It popped open out of the blue, firing nuts all around the room, which bounced off walls and landed on floors. “Oh, blast!” Sunny bent down to gather them back into the jar before Hal saw, but the ring of their doorbell put her off.

   
Finding a little girl answering the door surprised the deliveryman. Still, it didn’t take long for another man — presumably her father— to come out behind her. Sunny pursued Hal back down the hall as he carried the package in his arms.“Is that my new toolbox?”

“Actually, they’re zoology books I bought for you to go with those documentaries.”

“The books include snakes and wolves, do they?”

“Octopodes, ravens, mantes, you name it.”

“And they were scheduled to arrive today?”

“Yeah. But more importantly…” He stopped at the living room and looked testily from the table of damp clothes to the nuts scattered across the floor.

Unsure of what to do, Sunny dropped to the ground and explained, “They’re a company of nuts, see? And…And their job is to spin.” She held up a nut and mimed a deep voice, “Hello, my name is John Doe, I’m the boss.” Sunny raised another and spoke in a higher voice, “I’m Jack, I manage this company. Over there is Dave, a simple employee.”

“Doesn’t Hal have a place in this company?”

“I suppose you do; it’s a company of nuts.”

“Well, I—Wait, what are you implying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just began playing Guns of the Patriots for the first two or three days ago, and I'm nearly-nearly done. Um, now that I've finally seen Sunny, it occurred to me I might've written her a bit out of character, or perhaps that's my paranoia getting the best of me. I generally relied on childhood memories of watching my parents play, and a little of the wiki. (While avoiding spoilers, of course.) I'm getting a clearer grasp of everyone's character, though, and I realized that when I say "everyone survived", that's excluding a certain cancer-stricken somebody, unfortunately. ( ; - ; )


End file.
